narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shikaniku Nara
| affiliation = ‎ Junten Nara Clan | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Kanko Nara (Daughter) Shikage Nara (Son) Hideyoshi Nara | rank = | classification = | nature = | jutsu = Shadow Manipulation Shadow Dimensional Storage | weapons = }} Yami Nara (闇奈良, Nara Yami), renowned as The Shinobi of the Shadows (忍びの影, Kage no Shinobi) Background Early Childhood Leading Nara Appearance Raised to believe that he was better than everyone else, Yami's own appearance reflects this disposition. As a result, he is normally seen smirking complacently, in such a way that many can discern that he's arrogant, even random and complete strangers; thus, many refuse to associate with him for this very reason, with the exception of women who feel the need to have a dominating and confident man. One rare occasion, even when under an immediate threat, does his complacent smirk ever falter. Despite his lack of taijutsu training, Yami was still a child of average size; being around 5”5 when he was thirteen and possessing extremely lean muscles which bulged out of his shirt, a trait many believed in being a natural indication that he was naturally skilled in taijutsu, which is an ironic assumption indeed. In addition to his size, Yami was often categorized as “cute” by many of the females of his age, often subjecting him as a target of envy and jealousy from various males. Coupled with his average size, Yami’s notable features made him a very attractive teenager; he possessed fair skin and bright, green eyes which shone like emeralds in the sun. His face was perfect, every feature being shaped in the correct manner and placed in the perfect place, as if his face was chiseled by the best artist. Even more impressive than his facial features was his shaggy, brown hair, a feature which everyone loved. His shaggy, brown hair was absolute astounding, evident by the fact that every strand were the same size and that they all flowed in the same direction. If one strand of hair was lying down, they all were laying down; it was so nice and extraordinary that Yami rarely had to do anything to keep it as it was. Disregarding the praise he received about his appearance, Yami was still unsatisfied when being forced to wear the traditional Konoha shinobi outfit, considering the outfits as too plain, simply and ugly for his taste. As a result, Yami personally requested that his own outfit be designed. Because of this, his usual attire looked nothing like that of a shinobi outfit. During his childhood, Yami wore a black vest with white buttons over a white collared shirt with black buttons, to which he didn’t button the top portions of both pieces of cloth and then folded them backwards to resemble that of a V-Neck. Following this, he wore black pants which he tucked into large brown boots. Completing this outfit was a purple cloth which he tied around his waist, allowing it to hang downwards; which was followed a yellow belt which held his blade on his waist, along with black gloves as an additional accessory. As he grew older and trained much for extensive periods of times, his appearance began to take a shift. His scrawny appearance turned into one that was muscular and as he grew older his face changed, developing more masculine features to accompany this masculine physique. Although this current appearance is much different from that of when he was younger Yami still is extremely pleased and proud of himself; thus, he is often referred to as the , though this may also be because he is indeed still a very handsome man. Perhaps the most noticeable trait/evidence of his complacency is the fact that he poses when attempting to impress someone, usually during his attempts to impress a lady; often showing off of his well defined muscular build, displaying his extreme masculinity regarding his appearance. While as a child he was called cute, Yami is now referred to as handsome, if not outright stunning. This characterization is attributed to his features; who are so well defined that they seem as if they were created by God himself. Yami is a fairly tall male with fair skin. He has spiky, brown hair with two long pieces hanging from both sides of his face, resembling that of sideburns. He has blue eyes which resemble the same coloring as the ocean. His nose is perfectly shaped, pointed at the tip as if it's a sword. Yami interprets this shape as a symbol of his absolute power that he holds. Never outgrowing this trait, Yami still has his own clothing tailored by the best tailor in the Land of Fire, because he absolutely loathes the Konoha uniform. However, Yami has adapted a more "responsible outfit" as opposed to wearing clothes for their style, despite the fact that they inhibited his movements; his clothes now allow him to move gracefully and access his techniques in a much smoother manner, due to their loose fit. Currently, Yami is normally seen in a purple, v-neck shirt which reveals his broad chest and the upper portion of his abdomen which are tucked into white, silky pants in which are then tucked into his blue boots which are used to protect his "precious" feet. Completing this unique outfit is a long, blue, short sleeved haori with the Nara clan symbol on the back and a white lining on the inside which reads "The Shinobi of the Shadows", along with black, fingerless gloves and a green bandanna. Contrary to what most believe, Yami assumed this appearance at the age of sixteen years old, which was over eight years ago, but his face hasn't changed or aged in the slightest, not even a single wrinkle has developed, which is because of his extensive treatment and care of his skin. Image Gallery Yami_Calm_(2).jpg Yami_with_Hyuga_2.jpg Yami_Fights_(2).jpg Yami_Gallery.jpg Yami_with_hyuuga_5.jpg Yami_Murders.jpg Yami_Physical_(2).jpg Yami_with_Hyuga.jpg Yami_Prepares.jpg Yami_with_Sannoto.jpg Yami_with_Hyuuga_3.jpg Yami_5.jpg True_story.jpg Yami_with_Hyuuga_4.jpg Yami_Leader.jpg Personality Relationships Hideyoshi Nara Shikage Nara Konohagakure Kanko Nara Natural Skills Chakra Prowess Physical Prowess Intellect Abilities Quotes Trivia *Yami's battle theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGjwsowDDhI